


For the First Time

by MamanAbeille



Series: Kiss Me, Always [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Ladybug - Freeform, Lukanette, kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: If Luka won't kiss her first, Marinette will just take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kiss Me, Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Kiss 
> 
> Timeframe: College   
> Pairing: Luka/Marinette  
> Rating: K+  
> Warnings:   
> Special thanks:   
> Author’s Note: So this is directly inspired (okay it’s exactly the same, right down to most of the dialogue) as my husband and I’s first kiss. I knew I had to when I saw the prompt. It really was such a cliche movie moment, and I still get all warm and giggly thinking about it. 

“Seriously, Alya, I don’t know if he’s really that into me. He’s giving me seriously mixed signals.We’ve talked for hours nearly everyday for two weeks.We’ve had a great time when we’ve gone out and actually spent time together face to face. ” Marinette was balancing her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she looked through her backpack for her water bottle. “This was our third date, and he still hasn’t kissed me- or even tried to.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re Juleka’s friend and he doesn’t want to overstep.You know, you could kiss him.That is allowed now,” Alya chuckles at her in response.Her voice sounds far away, as if she’s on speaker, and Marinette realizes that Nino is probably there too.“Hey Nino, what do you thi- oh, sorry, guys.That’s my other line.I’ll call you later, Alya.” She’s surprised to see ‘LUKA’ flash across her phone screen.It’s been less than five minutes since he dropped her off at her door.She clicks the call over excitedly. “Hey?”

“Hey, Marinette.You left your water bottle in my car.I’m turning back now and can bring it back to you.” Marinette nearly tells him it’s fine and she has others she can use. Thankfully, Alya’s words repeat themselves in her head just in time.“That would be great, Luka.Thank you.”“Be there in two minutes,” he tells her.She hears the click of him hanging up and the dial tone that follows, watching out the window for his car.As soon as she sees the headlights, she rushes out the door. 

_“Just do it,”_ she tells herself as she practically skips down the stairs.She freezes at the top of the bottom flight, her eyes locking with his, and does absolutely nothing to contain the little laugh and huge smile that’s spreading across her face.In what can only be explained by Tikki’s lucky magic rubbing off on her, she manages to sprint down the last dozen stairs and the couple feet to him without tripping. 

Time seems to slow down as she throws her arms around his neck, which is admittedly harder than she was anticipating with the significant height difference. He’s leaning down to her though, and one of them, or both of them, over anticipate how much space is between them, and she feels her teeth clang every so slightly against his.He either doesn’t seem to care or notice, only wraps one arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground, and cupping her cheek with the other, saving the kiss from ending, deepening it with a slight nip to her bottom lip when she gasps and brushes her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Neither of them are sure how long they stood there, in the middle of her walkway, tangled in each other, and putting on a decent show for any of the neighbors outside enjoying the summer breeze. Once they finally do, Marinette is sure she’s never smiled so genuinely or greatly in her entire life, and it seems like Luka might be thinking the same thing if his own smile, the way he’s staring at her, and the little chuckle he lets out is anything to go by. “Wow, Marinette.I’m really glad you left your water behind.That was pretty smooth.”

Marinette buries her laugh in her hands momentarily, before shaking her head.“I wish I could take credit for that.I’m just notorious for leaving things behind.”

He places a quick kiss to her forehead, and she feels her blush spread further across her face and down her neck,when did _forehead_ kisses make her feel like she could conquer the world? “Don’t worry, when I tell people about this, I can tell them you planned that.As long as you leave out that I banged our teeth together when you tell people about it.”

Marinette shakes her head, biting her lip to try to, unsuccessfully, stop hide just how elated she was.Her cheeks officially hurt from grinning so widely.“No way.I love the teeth banging.Besides, no one would believe I actually thought that up ahead of time.”

“Alright, fair enough,” he nods, faux seriously, taking one of her hands in his.He stares down at their intertwined fingers for a moment longer, as if he can’t completely believe it, before taking a deep breath.“So, I know we both have to be up early, but would you want to walk a bit?”

“I really would.” She squeezes his hand in hers, and leads him up the path.

The two spend the next hour walking around her apartment complex, stopping by the little onsite playground to swing for awhile as they talked and laughed, ignored Marinette’s phone that kept alerting them that Alya was calling, and sharing kisses along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the warm and fuzzies. 
> 
> Hugs,   
> Honey.


End file.
